She Flies With Her Own Wings
by Boxed Daydream
Summary: Years ago the wolves had helped us keep the cold ones away, now it's time to repay whats due. EmbryXOC


The girls sat around the kitchen table, hands placed respectfully in front of them as the elderly man in the wheelchair at the head of the table coughed before shooing away the woman who came running into his side. "I cough," he wheezed, "and they have to run to my side. They need jobs," he laughed at his on joke. The girl closest to him giggled under her breath until she received a disapproving look from the middle aged woman directly across from her.

"This," said the middle aged woman" is Mr…"

"Old Quil will do," said the man with a holey grin. "That's what the kids call me behind my back anyway." Ms. Weber straightened in her chair at the informality of his introduction. Ms. Weber was a stickler for formality and old fashioned ways. As a chaperone she drove the girls crazy, as a leader she could not be better.

"This," Ms. Weber continued trying not to seem phased, "Is Faye, Sibyl, Ava, Grace, Piper and Elena." She pointed to each girl in turn as she went around the table. Each girl wordlessly nodded. Faye felt herself give a weak smile, he reminded her of her grandfather – only more tan, and then there was that whole actually being alive thing.

Ms. Weber began to speak to Old Quil about arrangements while Faye allowed herself to drift away while rain was falling slowly and made the trees look even more kelly green through the bubbles it created. Grace gave Faye a swift kick under the table dragging her back to reality.

"Like I said," Ms. Weber was continuing, "The girls are willing to help you in any way they can. We cannot forget what you did for us all those years ago." Fifty years ago the wolves had come to fight a battle for their village from the cold ones. Without them there would have been no survivors. Now it was time to repay what was due.

"We appreciate it," Old Quil said sputtering a little. "The cold ones will return, of this we have no doubt, we just do not know when. But, we must train and this cannot be done while they are keeping watch. They need focus."

Watching, that was what the girls did best, that's why they were created like they were. They could blend in better than anyone else, they could hear for miles and except for the combing out of the feathers in your hair when you phased back, it wasn't such a bad deal. The girls were shapeshifters, used to watch out for the village in times of trouble. At the slightest whim the girls could spread their wings and fly off. The girls were respected, taken care of and held in the highest esteem where they were from in the North Eastern part of the United States.

Faye found herself looking at the carved wolf staring back at her from the table. She had never seen the wolves in person, only heard about them in the old stories.

"That is my grandson," Old Quil said. Faye looked at him to see him nodding to the statue. She had been so focused on the ornate carving and the swooping lines it made that she didn't notice that Ms. Weber got up and use the phone. Faye nodded and smiled.

"It's beautiful," Piper said running her fingers over the top.

"Wait until you see them in person," he said with a bit of pride.

An hour later and plans were made and a meeting was set up at a bonfire two nights from now. The wolves did not know the girls were coming and Old Quil thought that was best, they didn't easily welcome the idea of help.

**

"This is awful," Ava said looking out the window of their room in La Push Ocean Park Resort. Raining again. Faye had only been here twenty-four hours and already felt she needed to wring herself out. She fell back at the foot of the bed where Sibyl and Elena were munching on chips. "I'm starving," Ava said curling up on another bed. "How long does it take to go down the road to the diner?"

The door swung open and Piper and Grace walked in throwing bags of food on the table. "We found something to do!" Grace said excitedly, throwing both hands in the air.

"Does it include dry, warmth?" Ava asked hopefully, catching the can of soda thrown at her.

"If you mean swimming in cold water kind of warmth, then hell yeah," Piper said with a grin, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Ha, ha," Ava said in a mocking voice. Faye only shook her head and took a sip of her drink.

"And how do you propose," Faye began, "that we going to get there? The rain has picked up." Faye nodded her head to the window.

"Oh, it's like you don't know me at all," Piper said looking offended. She shook a set of keys she pulled from her pocket. They belonged to the van that they had traveled her in. Last Faye checked those were in Webers room. Weber had gotten food poisoning last night and had said that if the girls so much as breathed the wrong way outside her door she would string them up. All in all, she was in no shape to stop them.

An hour later they were walking up a small path from where they left the van. The trees hung over them, blocking the odd light that was hiding behind the rain clouds. Faye followed behind a couple of girls until they stopped atop a large cliff. She looked over the edge at the crashing waves. "This was your idea of a good swim?" Faye asked raising her eyebrows. Piper walked over and glanced at the waves below.

"Well, it wasn't so rough before," she said matter of factly. Piper was the dare devil, and she usually convinced the girls to follow her, which usually resulted in them all getting in serious trouble.

"Guys," Sibyl said with a worried voice. "I don't think this is a good idea. That sign clearly says NO CLIFF DIVING, and I for one have to agree with the sign." Faye let out a sigh. Sibyl was the worrier, she worried about everything and everyone. She was the master of finding rules that told them why they shouldn't be doing something, and Weber loved that. The other girls had already begun stripping out of their clothes. "Guys," Sibyl whined again.

"You're right," Faye said with a grin. "It's too cold for a swim."

"Thank you," Sibyl said crossing her arms.

"But it's perfect for a flight," and with that Faye had thrown herself off the cliff and was now soaring out over the water. She forgot how the wind felt through her feathers. It had been at least a few months since they had to phase. As Faye swooped around she saw the others had joined her and were swooping and diving through the air. Grace and Ava had a pretty intense game of chicken going on.

After a half hour Faye heard Webers voice echo through her head. "Get back here, NOW!"

Faye saw Piper begin to swoop for the cliff and followed but was startled when she saw a group of four or five guys, all tall and tan, dripping from the rain and shirtless. They were picking up and sifting through the girls clothes. The girls swooped over them and landed on branches. The boys seemed unphased by them and didn't even notice the girls fly overhead. One of them leaned over the edge and turned back panicked.

"Maybe we should go down there," he said. "I can't see them anywhere."

"What are a group of girls doing here anyway?" another one asked. "It isn't tourist season, and even if it were they all jump from the lower cliff."

Faye shifted uncomfortably on the branch, watching them through beady eyes. Piper made a guttural sound equivalent to a snort and let herself float down from the branch and phase back. Faye and the others soon did the same.

"Excuse me," Piper called from behind a bush, her head poking out. "Could you please toss us our clothes?" The boys turned to see the girls and tried to cover their eyes as quick as possible, all save one. He stood there with a raised eyebrow and a crooked grin. The boys tossed the clothes over to the best of their ability with their eyes covered.

Faye reached over the bush grabbing at the pants that were caught in the front of the bush. The girls shuffled to find their clothes and threw them on. "Where are my underwear?" she asked looking over the bush. She saw something pink the guy with no shames hand. Faye started out from behind the bush buttoning her jeans and walked right up to him, holding out her hand.

He rolled his eyes and held them over her head.

"Just give them to her," a boy said from behind her.

"Jump," the boy said with an eyebrow arched as he licked his lips.

"Paul," said the same boy from behind. Faye turned to face him as Paul tossed the underwear to him. He stood staring at Faye, mouth agape, not moving at all.

"Can I have them?" Faye asked making a face back at him. He was kind of making her uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Embry," Paul called from behind her. "Can she have them back?" Embry still couldn't move. Another boy moved to Embry, grabbed the underwear and handed them to Faye.

"Thanks," Faye said quickly moving to the girls.

"Lets go, Weber will kill us," Piper said. The girls quickly headed down the slope. Faye only turned once to see Embry staring at her from atop the hill, getting whoops and slaps on the back from the other boys. The goofy grin still spread across his face.


End file.
